Friends: I'll Be There For You
by Fresh-New-Hp
Summary: Based on the TV show F.r.i.e.n.d.s using HP character. The story follows six friends living in London as they go through there life and learn to grow up. They all get help from each other to get them through the obstacles that life naturally has for us.
1. Summary

Title: F.r.i.e.n.d.s of the Wizarding World

Ross: Ron

Rachel: Hermione

Monica: Ginny

Chandler: Harry

Phoebe: Luna

Joey: Neville

Carol: Lavender

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or story plots in any way what so ever. Just whatever ideas come from me that I will add to this story.

Summery Plot

This is based on the T.V. shows Friends if you've heard of it. It will be the same as the show just incorporated the characters from Harry Potter into it. So I'm going to go by episode and I thought this was a good choice in characters. I hope it will end up working plz review if you have any ideas. I will try to add a little bit of the magic world into it and I'll see if it works or not. I hope you all enjoy it.


	2. The One Where It All Began

F.r.i.e.n.d.s: Season One

The One Where It All Begin

_So, no one told you life was gonna be this way.  
Your Job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear.  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.  
But -_

_I'll be there for you ... when the rain starts to fall.  
I'll be there for you ... like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you ... cause you're there for me, too._

-At the Three Broomsticks-

It was early afternoon and Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Harry were hanging out and there favorite sofa chatting away.

"There's nothing to tell," exclaimed Ginny, "it's just some guy I work with."

"Come on, you're going out with the guy. There's gotta be something wrong with him." said Neville sitting right next to her in a chair.

"Alright Neville, be nice" Harry said seating on the arm rest of the sofa.

"Wait does he eat chalk?" said Luna out of nowhere, everyone looking at her confused. "Well I don't want her to go through the same thing I went through with Charles. Oh."

"Everybody relax. This isn't even a date. It's not. It's just no people going out to dinner and not having sex." Ginny reassured her friends.

"Sounds like a date to me." Harry said looking up.

------------ One Hour Later-------------

"Alright so I'm back at high school, and I'm hanging out in the middle of the cafeteria. Then I realize I am totally naked." Harry said

"Ahh, i've had that one." everybody said shaking there head.

"Then I look down, and I realize there is a phone- there." Harry said waving his hand.

Neville looks up registering what he just said. "Instead of-"

"That's right." Harry says quickly.

"Aww that's horrible." Luna says.

"All of a sudden the phone starts to ring," Harry says continuing his story, "Now I don't know what do, everybody starts looking at me."

"They weren't looking at you before." Ginny interjects.

"Finally I figure I better answer it. And it turns out it's my mother. Which is very very weird, cause she never calls me."

---------- Three Broomsticks------

Ron is there holding a umbrella looking around.

"Hi." Looking down.

"This guy says hello and I wanna kill myself." Neville says staring a Ron.

"You okay sweetie." Ginny says putting a hand on her brother arm.

"I just feel like someone reached into my throat. Pulled out my small intestine and pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck." Ron said coming around the couch.

"Cookie?" Harry says pulling out a plate holding it up to Ron.

"Lavender moved her stuff out of the house." Ginny explained.

"Aww." Everybody chorused.

"Ill get you some coffee." She said standing up to go to the counter.

Luna started to make motion like a pulling around Ron's head.

"No, don't, stop cleansing my aura," Ron said though Luna had continued, "Just leave my aura alone alright."

"Fine, be murky."

"I'll be fine everyone okay. I hope she's happy." He said.

"No you don't." Ginny said coming around with a big cup of coffee in her hands.

"No, I don't," repeated Ron, "To hell with her, she left me."

"And you never knew she was a lesbian." Neville states out of nowhere.

Ron stares at him throwing daggers.

"No, okay. Why does everyone keep fixating on that," Ron yells back, "She didn't know, how was I supposed to know."

"Sometime I wish I was a lesbian." Harry says. Everyone stares at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

"I told mom and dad last night. They seemed to take it pretty well."

"Really, so that's why I got that hysterical phone call of a woman sobbing at three a.m. saying, i'll never have grandchildren, i'll never have grandchildren. Was what, a wrong number?" Ginny said.

"Aright Ron, look you're feeling a lot of pain right now. You're angry, you're hurting. Can I tell you what the answer is at this time?" Neville said, "Strip joint." He said like it was the best thing to do at a time like this. "Come on you're single, you have hormones."

"See but I don't want to be single I want to be married again." Ron says.

Just then a women wearing a wedding gown runs through the front door. She looking around and goes to the front bar.

"And I just want a million dollars." Harry says waving his hand to the front door as it to appear. Then he looks down as pointing his hands to himself.

Ginny walks up to the woman in the wedding gown.

"Hermione?" she says getting a better look at the girl.

"Oh, god, Ginny. Hi," She said hugging Ginny, "I just went to your building and they said you might be here, and you are, you are." She says looking happy.

The lady at the counter looks up. "Do you want a coffee?"

"A decaf." Ginny says pointing at Hermione.

"Okay… Everybody this is Hermione. Another Hogwarts survivor. Hermione this is Luna, and Neville and Harry. And remember my brother Ron." Ginny said introducing everybody.

"Yay, sure." Hermione says stepping over to greet Ron just as his umbrella opens stopping them from embracing. She then seats down on the couch.

"So are you going to tell us now? Or are we waited four more bridesmaids?" Ginny say looking at Hermione.

"Oh well. It started about half hour before the wedding. And I was in this room where they were keeping all these presents. And I was looking at this gravy bowl, this really nice gravy bowl. And all of a sudden I realize that I was more turned on by this gravy bowl then Victor. So I got really freaked out how much Victor looks like Mr. Potato Head. Anyway, I just had to get out of there. And I was wandering why I was doing this and who am I doing this for. So I didn't know where to go so I know that you and I have drifted apart, but you're the only person I knew who lives in Hogsmeade." Hermione stung out.

"Who wasn't invited to the wedding." Ginny said.

"Aww, I was hopping that wouldn't be a issue." Hermione said.

------------At Ginny's Apartment in Hogsmeade------------------

They were all watching a Spanish soap opera.

"So I'm guessing that he bought her the big pipe organ and she's really not happy about it." Ginny said staring at the TV set.

"Tuna or egg salad. Decide!" Harry said pointing at the TV set.

"I'll have what ever Brady is having." Ron in a deep voice playing along.

Hermione was on the phone. "Daddy I just can't marry him. I'm sorry. I just don't love him," She paused, "Well it matters to me.

The rest were still at the TV voicing the Spanish character in what they were saying. The girl was holding her hair while yelling at another.

"If I let go of my hair my head will fall off." Luna said.

"Ooh, she should not be wearing those pants." Harry said.

"I say push here down the stairs." Neville said waving his hand in dismiss.

"Push her down the stairs they all chanted," As the girl in the TV fell down the stairs, "ya alright."

Hermione conversation is getting a little tense. "Daddy listen to me! It is like all my life, everyone's always told me, "You're a shoe!" "You're are shoe!" "You're are shoe!" "You're shoe!" and what if I don't want to be a shoe? What if I want to be a purse or a hat?" She paused, "No, I don't want you to buy me a hat. I am saying a am a hat. It's a metaphor, Daddy!" she yells.

Everyone has stopped watching TV and is staring at Hermione.

"You can see where he had trouble." Ron points out walking back to the couch.

"Look Daddy it's my life," She pauses, " Well maybe ill stay here with Ginny."

Everyone looks at Ginny. "Well I guess we established staying here with Ginny." Ginny says.

"Well maybe that my discussion," She pauses, "Well maybe I don't need your money." The phone cuts off. "Wait I said maybe." Hermione yells into the phone.

-----------------Later On--------------------------

Hermione is breathing into a brown paper bag. "Just try to think of nice calm thing." Ginny tells here. Luna is behind Hermione.

She starts singing, "Raindrops on roses, and whisker on kittens, doorbells and sleigh bells, and something with mittens, la la la something, and noodle with string, Things are…"

"I'm all better now." Hermione says quickly looking at Luna.

Luna turned around, "I helped."

"Okay look this is probably for the best. You know independence, taking controlling your life, the whole hat thing." Ginny says comforting Hermione.

"And hey you need anything you can always come to Neville. Me and Harry live right across the hall. And he's away a lot." Neville tells Hermione.

"Neville, stop hitting on her! It's her wedding day." Ginny says.

"What? Like there's a rule, or something?" He looks around.

The buzzer goes off.

"I got it," Harry said, "Please don't do that again. It's a horrible sound."

"It's Paul" The voice says.

"Oh, is it 6:30 already?" Ginny says looking at her watch, "Buzz him in."

"Who's Paul?" Neville asks.

"You mean Paul the wine guy, Paul?" Ron asks.

"Maybe." Ginny rushes.

"Wait a minute. So your not a real date is with Paul the wine guy?" Neville asks.

"He finally asked you out?" Ron said.

"Yes!" Ginny says hugging her brother.

"Oh. Look it's a Dear Diary moment." Harry replied.

"Hermione, I can cancel." Ginny says looking at her.

"Oh dear, no please, go, I'll be fine." Hermione says.

"Ron, are you okay? Do you want me to stay?" Ginny says turning to look at her brother.

"That would be good." He says looking down at his cup.

"Really?" Ginny says looking disappointed

"Go on! It's Paul the wine guy!" he yells excited.

Luna turns to Harry and asks, "What does that mean? Does he sell it, does he make it? Or does he just complain a lot?"

There was a knock on the door. Ginny goes up and opens up the door. A tall man walks in. "Hi, come in. Paul this is everybody," She turns around as everybody is behind her staring at the guy, "Everybody this is Paul." Everybody says hello.

"Hi, I didn't catch your name. Paul, was it?" Harry at him.

"I will be right back. I have just gotta go a… go a..." Ginny stutters looking at him.

"A-wandering?" Ron supplies.

"Change." Ginny says. "Sit down. Two seconds okay." Ginny says as Paul walks in.

"Ooh, I just pulled for four eyelashes. That can't be good." Luna exclaimed looking down at here cup.

Paul sits on the couch while Ginny goes to her room to change. Neville comes up behind Paul and starts talking to him.

"Hey, Paul, here's a little tip. She really likes it when you rub her neck in the same place over and over and over again until it starts to get a little red." Neville told Paul.

"Shut up, Neville!" Ginny yelled from inside her room.

"So, Hermione, what are you up to tonight?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Well I was kinda supposed to be headed to America on my honeymoon. So, nothing." Replied Hermione.

"Oh right, you're not even getting you honeymoon. Anyway if you don't feel like being alone tonight Harry and Neville are helping put together my new furniture. Ron asked.

"Yup, and we're all excited about it." Harry said sarcastically.

"Thanks, but I'm just going to hang out here tonight. It has been a long day." Hermione replied.

"Oh, sure. That's fine. That's okay." Ron said.

"Hey Luna, you wanna help?" Neville asked.

"I wish I could, but I don't want to." Luna told Neville.

--------------------Metro in London-----------------

Luna is playing on a guitar singing to the passing passengers. Her guitar case by her side open. "Love is sweet as a summer showers, Love is a wondrous work of art, But your love, Oh, your love, your love is like a giant pigeon. Crapping on my heart, lalalalalala," a man drops a coin In, "Thank you lalala."

------------------Ron's Apartment--------------------

Ron, Harry and Neville are all holding some piece of wood trying to figure out how to assemble the furniture.

"So I am supposed to attach a brackety thing to the side thing. Using a bunch of these little worm guys. I have no brackety thing, I see no worm guy what so ever and I cannot feel my legs." Ron said crouching next to some pieces of wood, holding the instructions.

"I'm thinking we got a bookcase here." Neville examined the half made furniture.

"It is beautiful thing." Harry said looking at it.

"What's this?" Neville asked picking something up.

"Well, I would say it is an L-shaped bracket" Harry said looking at it from behind.

"Which goes where?" Neville asked.

"I have no idea" Harry said sarcastically.

Neville looking around, hid the bracket in a plant pot and said, "Done with the bookcase!"

"All finished!" Harry and Ron exclaimed looking and Ron.

Ron holding a beer looking down sadly "This was Lavender favorite beer." He sighed pointing at the can. "She always drank it out of the can. I should of known."

"Hey, hey, hey, if you start with that, we're out of here." Neville told Ron shaking his finger.

"Yay and please don't spoil all this fun." Harry said sarcastically mentioning the furniture.

"Ron, let me ask you something." Neville said. "She got the furniture, the stereo, the radio, the good television. What did you get?" he counted off his fingers.

"You guys." Ron replied.

"Oh my Merlin." Harry groaned

"You got screwed." Neville said shaking his head.

-----------------------At a Resturant----------------------

"Oh Merlin." Ginny waved her hands.

"I know. I am such an idiot." Paul replied. "I guess I should have caught on when she went  
to the dentist five times a week. I mean, how clean can people get?"

"My brother is going through that. He's such a mess. How did you get over it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he might try accidentally breaking something valuable of hers." Paul Replied, "Say her-"

"Leg?" Ginny placed in.

"That is one way of doing it. For me I went for the watch." Paul laughed.

"You actually broke her watch? The worst that I ever did was shred my old boyfriend's favorite bath shirt." Ginny replied.

"Ooo, steer clear of you." Paul replied.

"That's right." Ginny laughed

---------------Ginny's Apartment---------------------

Hermione was in the living room talking on the phone.

"Viktor, I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I know you probably think it's about making love with your socks on, but it isn't. It's about me. And I didn't-" the line cut off. Hermione quickly redial and said, "Hi, the machine cut me off again. Anyway, look I know some lucky girl is going to become Mrs. Victor Krum. But it isn't me. It's not me. And not that I have any idea who "me" is right now, but you just got to give me a chance to at-" phone line cut off, and Hermione redialed again.

-----------------------Ron's Apartment---------------------------

"I'm divorced. I am only 26, and I'm divorced!" Ron yelled beer in hand.

"Shut up!" Neville yelled back.

Harry hit a wooden frame with a hammer and it falls. Neville smirks holding up to okay sign.

Ron looks at him and said, "That only took me one hour to make."

"Look, Ron, between us we haven't had a relationship that's lasted longer than a Mento. You however have had the love of a woman for four years. Four years of closeness and sharing, at the end of which she ripped your heart out and that's way we don't do it!" Ron stares at him, "I don't think that was my point!" Harry explains

"You know what the scariest part is? What if there is only one woman for everybody, you know? I mean, what if you get one woman, and that's it? Unfortunately, in my case there was only one woman for her." Ron responds.

"What are you talking about? One woman." Neville yells, "that like saying there's only one flavor of ice cream for you. Let me tell you something Ron. There are lots of flavors out there. There is Rocky Road, cookie dough, and bing cherry vanilla. You can get them with jimmies, or nuts, or whip cream. This is the best thing that happened to you! You got married. You were like, what eight? Welcome back to the world. Grab a spoon!" Neville says putting a arm around him.

"I honestly don't know if I'm hungry or horny." Ron replied.

"Then stay out of my freezer." Harry said.

----------------At the Restaurant--------------------

"Ever since she walked out on me…" Paul muttered pushing his food to one side.

"What? What's wrong? You wanna spell it out with noodles?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No, it more like a fifth date kind of revelation." Paul replied.

"So there's going to be a fifth date?" Ginny asked happily.

"Isn't there?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think there is." Ginny answered, "What were you going to say?" picking up her drink.

"Well, ever since she left me un, I haven't been able to perform sexually." Paul said.

Ginny spit her drink out of her mouth. It landed on Paul's pants

"Oh, Merlin! I'm so sorry. I know being spit on is probably not what you need right now. Um… how long" Ginny questioned.

"Two years." Paul answered.

"Wow! I'm glad you smashed her Bracelet." Ginny said.

"So you still think you might want that fifth date?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Ginny replied resting a small hand on his arm smiling.

---------------Ginny's Apartment------------

Rachel is watching T.V. still in her wedding gown,

"And we are here to join Jillian Cunninham and Charles, Chachi, Chachi, Chachi… in the bonds of holy matrimony." Said the priest in the TV.

"See!" Hermione exclaimed, "But Jillian loved Chachi. That's the difference." She brought her dress to wipe her eyes.

------------------Ron's Apartment-----------------

"Grab a spoon. Do you know how long it's been since I grabbed a spoon? Do the woods, "Billy, don't be a hero," mean anything to you?" Ron complained.

"Great story. But I gotta go." Neville said putting on his jacket, "I have and date with Andrea. No Angela. No, wait Andrea. Oh man!" Neville looked at Harry.

"Andrea's the screamer. Angela has two cats." Harry replied from the floor.

"Right, thanks. It's Julie. I'm out of here." Neville said leaving.

"Here's the thing. Even if I could get it together enough to ask a woman out, who will I ask?" Ron asked looking outside the window.

Meanwhile Hermione is looking outside Ginny's apartment, now out of her dress, sad.

--------------Next Day at Ginny's Apartment------------------

"Isn't this amazing? I have never made coffee in my entire life." Hermione said while giving Harry and Neville two cups of coffee.

"That is amazing! Congratulations!" Harry and Neville replied in unison.

"Well I figured out if I think if I can make coffee, there isn't anything I can't do." Hermione replied happily.

"No, I think it's, "If I can invade Poland there's nothing I can't do."" Harry answered smiling.

"Listen, if you feel like you have to make a Western omelet or something…" Neville said.

Harry and Neville took a sip of the coffee. There faces in disgust, They both dumped it in a flowerpot in the middle of the table. "Although, actually I'm really not that hungry." Neville said.

Ginny entered the kitchen from her room. "Oh, good. Lenny and Squiggy are here." Ginny said.

"Good morning." Hermione said.

"Good morning." Ginny replied.

Paul comes out of the bedroom. He looks around and says "Morning."

"Morning, Paul is it?" Harry asked.

Ginny pulls him outside living the door open.

"Thank you so much." Paul said to Ginny.

"Aww, Stop." Ginny replied.

Harry, Neville and Hermione move the table closer so there in front of the door to see through it.

"No, I am telling you. Last night was like all my birthdays, both graduations plus the barn-raising scene in Witness." Paul answered.

Ginny turns to see them in front of the door and closes it a little "We'll talk later." Ginny said while kissing him. They move the table a little closer to see what's going on. She renters the room and closed the door behind her. She then leans on the door dreamily.

"That wasn't a real date." Neville said sarcastically, "What the hell do you do on a real date?"

"Shut up and put my table back." Ginny retorted.

"Alright kids I have to get to work. If I don't imput those numbers… it doesn't make much a difference." Harry said. Neville nods his head.

"So, like, you guys all have jobs?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we all have jobs. See that's how we buy stuff." Ginny answered.

"Yeah, I'm an actor." Neville said.

"Wow, have I seen you in anything?" questioned Hermione.

"I doubt it. Mostly regional work." Neville answered.

" Not unless you saw the Wee One's production of Pinocchio at the little theater in the park?" Ginny said.

"It was a job alright!" Neville said annoyed.

"Look, Geppetto. I'm a real live boy." Harry said in his best imitation.

"I will not take this abuse." Neville said standing up and open the door to the door.

"You're right I am sorry." Harry jumps up and sings, following him, "Once I was a wooden boy,  
a little wooden boy."

"You should both know that he's a dead man." Neville said closing the door, "Oh, Harry!"

"How are you doing today? Did you Sleep okay? Did you talk to Viktor? I can' stop smiling." Ginny asked.

"I can see that. You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth." Hermione replied.

"I know, he is just so. Do you remember you and Tony Demarco?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Hermione answered.

"Well, it's like that, with feelings." Ginny said.

"Oh, Wow! Are you in trouble!" Hermione laughed.

"Big time!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Want a wedding dress? Hardly used." Hermione asked.

"I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves here. Okay. Okay. I'm going to get up, go to work, and not think about him all day. Or else I'm going to get up and go to work." Ginny said.

"Oh, wish me luck!" Hermione yelled.

"What for?" Ginny asked.

"I gonna go get one of those job things." Hermione answered.

------------Restaurant's Kitchen At Ginny's Work----------------

I blonde haired woman walked in.

"Hi, Ginny." The woman said.

"Franny, welcome back." Ginny replied happily. "How was France?"

"You had sex, didn't you?" Franny smiled knowingly.

"How do you do that?" Ginny asked throwing her hands up.

"I hate you. I am pushing my aunt through a jungle and you're having sex." Franny replied, "So, who?"

"You know Paul?" Ginny asked.

"Paul, the wine guy? Ohh Yeah, I know Paul." Franny answered.

"You mean, you know Paul like I know Paul?" Ginny questioned.

"Are you kidding me? I take credit for Paul. Before me, there was no snap in him for two years." Franny replied.

Ginny looking mad.

--------------- Three Broomsticks-----------------

"Of course it was a line." Neville said.

"Why, why would anybody do something like that?" Ginny asked.

"I assume we're looking for an answer more sophisticated than, "To get you into bed."" Ron answered.

"I hate men!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh no, don't hate. You don't want to put that out in the universe." Luna said.

"Is it me? Is it like I have some sort of beacon that only dogs and men with emotional problems can hear?" Ginny asked.

"Alright come here, give me your feet." Luna demanded. /ginny sat down next to Luna and raised her feet.

"I just thought he was nice, you know?" Ginny replied sadly.

"I can't believe you didn't know it was a line." Neville laughed.

"Guess what?" Hermione was walking inside holding a bag.

"You got a job?" Ron asked.

"Are you kidding me? I am trained for nothing." Hermione laughed, "I was laughed out twelve interviews today."

"And yet you're still surprisingly upbeat." Harry said.

"You'd be too, if you found these boots on sale fifty percent off." Hermione exclaimed pulling a box out of the bag.

"Oh how well you know me." Harry replied.

"They're my new "I don't need a job; I don't need my parents boots" boots." Hermione exclaimed.

"How did you pay for them?" Ginny question her.

"Uh, credit card." Hermione mumbled.

"Uh- huh and who pays for that?" Ginny asked.

"Umm… my father." Hermione said quickly turning around to get a coffee.

----------------Ginny's Apartment---------------

There is 5 cards on the table and a pair of scissor right next to them.

"Is this really necessary guys? I can stop charging anytime." Hermione sighed.

"Come on Hermione. You can't live off your parents your whole life." Ginny replied.

"I know that. That's why I was getting married." Hermione retorted.

" come on, give her a break. It is hard being on your own for the first time." Luna said.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"I remember when I first came here, I was fourteen. My Mum had just killed herself, and my step dad was in jail. And I didn't know anybody here. So I ended up living with this albino guy who was cleaning windshields. And then he killed himself then I found aromatherapy. So believe me I know exactly how you feel." Luna told everyone as it was the most normal thing to say.

"The word you're looking for is "anyway"" Ron replied.

"Alright are you ready?" Ginny asked handing her scissor.

"No, how can I be ready? I mean "ready to jump out of the plane with no parachute?" No I can't do this." Hermione argued.

"I know you can." Ginny said.

"No I can't." Hermione whined.

"You made coffee, you can do anything." Ron said. Harry grabbed the flowerpot that was in the middle and pulled it closer to him.

Everyone started to chant "cut, cut, cut" Hermione grab the scissors and cut a card. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"You know what? I think we can leave it at that. Kind of a symbolic gesture." Hermione said calmly.

"Hermione, that was a library card." Ginny replied.

Hermione managed to cut every card.

"You know if you listen closely, you can hear a thousand retailers screaming." Harry said.

"Welcome to the real world. It sucks. You're going to love it." Ginny replied hugging Hermione.

---------------Later On at Night------------------------

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are watching television.

"That's it. Are you going to crash the couch?" Ginny questions Ron turning off the T.V.

"No, I gotta go home sometimes." Ron replied.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah" Ron replied.

"Look what I found!" Hermione said while she picked up a watch.

"It's Paul's. You can put it back where you found it." Ginny replied.

Ginny walked to her room. While she walked to her room she stomp on the watch and walked on leaving it there.

Ron and Hermione both went for the last cookie and they split it.

"You probably didn't know this, but in school I had a major crush on you." Ron said.

"I knew." Hermione answered.

"You did?" Ron said. "I always figured you thought I was Ginny's geeky older brother."

"I did." Hermione replied.

"Oh, listen, do you think, and try not to let my vulnerability become a factor here, but do you think it would be ok if I asked you out sometimes maybe?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, maybe." replied Hermione.

"Okay." Ron said he sat back down, "Okay maybe I will."

"Good Night." Hermione stood up and walked to a bedroom.

Ron walked to the door smiling and dancing.

"See you." Ginny said coming out of her room. "Wait, what's with you?"

"I just grabbed a spoon." He said closing the door behind him.

Ginny stared at him.

-------------Three Broomsticks-------------

"I can't believe what I'm hearing here." Neville said.

"Can't believe what I'm hearing here." Luna sung.

"What I said you have-" Ginny said

"What I said you have-" Luna copied.

Ginny stared at her, "Would you stop."

"Was I doing it again?" Luna said looking around.

"Yes" everyone said.

"I said you had a nice butt, just not a great butt." Ginny continued talking to Neville.

"Well you wouldn't know a great butt if it came up a bit ya." Neville replied.

"Now that's a image." Ron said.

"Would anybody like more coffee." They all stared up at the voice to see Hermione wearing a skirt like apron with coffee in her hand.

"Did you make it or are you just serving it." Harry asked joking.

"I'm just serving it." Hermione said puzzled.

"Okay." Everybody said holding up there cups.

Hermione sits down just as a guy asks for coffee. "Here," she hands a guy the coffee and tells him, "here can you give this coffee to that guy over there thank you. You where saying,"

"Kids," Harry says, "New dream, I'm in Las Vegas, I'm Liza Minnelli……"


	3. The One With the Sonogram At the End

**The One with the Sonogram at the End**

_So, no one told you life was gonna be this way.  
Your Job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear.  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.  
But -_

_I'll be there for you ... when the rain starts to fall.  
I'll be there for you ... like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you ... cause you're there for me, too._

-Three Broomsticks Couch-

They were all sitting at there usual couch. But the girls had taken one side and the boys the other.

"What you guys don't understand is that kissing is important to us." Ginny said pointing to Hermione, Luna and herself.

"Yay right," Scoffed Neville, "Serious?" He said looking at them.

"Oh yay, everything you need to know is in that first kiss." Luna said.

"I think for us, kissing is like an opening act. It's like a standing comedian you have to sit through, till Pink Floyd comes out." Harry said.

"It's not that we don't like the comedian... it's just that, that's not why we bought the tickets." Ron said touching his neck.

"See the problem is though that after the concert, no matter how good it was, you girls are always looking for the comedian." Harry said, "I mean were fighting traffic, where basically try to stay awake."

"Well word of advice, bring back the comedian or else next time you're going to find yourself listening to that album alone." Hermione said hi-5ing Ginny.

Neville looked confused, "Are we still talking about sex?" Ron gave him the thumbs up.

-Museum of Prehistoric History-

Ron is in side a museum case talking to a woman about the artifacts of cavemen set up.

"No it's good, it's good. It's just that doesn't she seem a little angry?" pointing at the statue of a caveman.

"Well she has issues." The woman huffed.

"Does she?" He asked

"Well she is trying to live with "hey I'm evolving" She pointed to another statue, "He's banging women with his club, while she's at home trying to get the mess out of the carpet."

"Okay, okay. Well see Marsha these are cave people," He motioned to them, "They have issues like genet glaciers getting kinda close."

"Speaking of issues, isn't that your ex-wife?" She said pointing out the window.

"My ex-wife." He turned around to see Lavender there, "No that is not." He said quickly.

"Yes it is. Lavender, hi." She waved at her.

"How 'bout I catch up with you in the ice age?"

"Can't I stay?" she said sarcastically.

"That would be no." He motioned for Lavender to come in.

He turned around to fix a mannequin when its arm fell off. He picked it off the floor and turned to wave at Lavender with the arm. They both said hello and hugged the arm behind Ron peering over his shoulder. He tried to bush it off by setting it on the floor, and leaning against another statue.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"No it's... it's," he looked around, "it's the stone age. You look great. I hate that."

"Sorry, thanks." She shrugged, "you look good too."

"Well you know anyone in here…," he shuffled his feet, "stands erect. So what's new? Still a-"

"Lesbian?" she nodded.

"You never know… How's the, um, family?"

"Well Marty is still paranoid-" she started.

"Um, Lavender why are you here?" he rolled up his sleeves.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

"Pregnant?" He said standing in the same position as the caveman was. He looked behind and shook off the posture.

-Ginny's Apartment-

Neville, Harry and Luna where watching TV. Ginny was on the floor washing the table.

"Looks like she didn't leave in such a hurry after all." The woman in the TV said holding up a bra.

"I think this is the episode of Three's Company, where there's a misunderstanding." Harry said.

"Then I've already seen this." Luna said changing the channel.

Ginny was washing the table. She went up to Neville and took the cup from his hand, "Are you through with that?"

Neville sputtered "Yay, I'm sorry the swallowing slowed me down."

Ginny was heading for the kitchen with she stopped. "Who's little ball of papers it this." She pointed at the table.

"That was mine. See I need to write a note to myself, then I realized I didn't need that and I-," He caught Ginny's expression, "I now I wish I was dead."

Ginny sigh and grabbed the paper, then turned and fluffed up a pillow.

"She already fluffed that pillow." Luna said, "Ginny you know you already fluffed that pillow- but that fine." She saw Ginny's annoyed face.

"Look I'm sorry guys, I just don't want to give them any more ammunition then they already have." Ginny apologized.

"'Cause we all know how cruel a parent can be about the flatness _of_ a child's pillow." Harry said standing up.

"Will you relax? You do this every time they come. The place looks great. You got a beautiful lasagna here that looks good enough to-" Neville tried to grab for it as Ginny slapped his hand away.

Ginny started going around fixing every little thing there was.

"Ginny hi," Luna said staring at her, "Ginny your um scaring me. I mean you're all chaotic and twirly, you know?" Luna said shaking her hands, "And not in a good way."

"Yay, calm down you don't see Ron getting all chaotic and twirly every time they come." Neville pointed out.

"That because as far as my parents are concerned, Ron can do no wrong. You see he's the prince…, apparently they had this ceremony before I was born."

Harry was setting down when he stared out the window.

"Eww, eww, eww," he said pointing out the window.

"What?" They all turned to see what he was looking at.

"Ugly naked guy got a thigh master." He told them. They all went to the window to check it out.

"Ewww." They all said

Hermione walked out of her room, "Has anyone seen my engagement ring?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Luna commented

"Oh Merlin." She walked over a kneeled beside the couch searching through it messing it up.

"Oh, don't do that." Luna warned her.

Ginny looked up to see Hermione messing up her fluffed pillows.

"Like I was going to write to him I wasn't going to give the ring back. "He Viktor remember me? I'm the girl in the veil, who stomped on your car in front of your entire family." Now I'm going have to return the ring, which make it so much harder." She wined.

"Easy, Hermione we'll find it," She told Hermione. Then turned to glare at the guys, "Won't we?"

They jumped up and started searching.

"Look we'll, find it. Give it to him, then eat a lot of ice cream." She reassured Hermione. Hermione started to explain what it looked like, "You know what Hermione, any diamond ring we find we'll give it to you."

"Alright when you have it on last?" Neville asked

"Doh, probably right before she lost it." Luna answered.

Harry was leaning on the refrigerator, "You know you don't get a lot of doh's these days."

"No I had it this morning, and I know I had it in the kitchen when I was with-" Hermione looked down at the lasagna.

"Diana?" Harry ended.

"Oh don't be mad" she told Ginny.

"You didn't." Ginny said hands on her hips, "I gave you one task." She took the lasagna and peered at it from underneath.

"But look the noodles are really straight." Hermione said.

"Well you know Ginny that's not how you look for an engagement ring in lasagna, right?" Harry laughed looking at the plate, Neville joining him.

"Hmpf. I just can't do it." She walked away.

"Boys, we're going in." Harry said smiling.

Neville, Luna and Harry all dug their hands into the lasagna searching for the ring. The doorbell rung and Ginny went to answer it. Ron was standing there his hands in his pocket his face in shock.

"That is not a happy face." She looking at him, his tie undone, sleeves rolled up.

"True." He replied, "Lavender's pregnant." Ginny mouth opened. Neville and Harry looked up at Ron.

"Oh, oh I found it." Luna said holding up a ring.

"Well, wha-, what, wo-" Ginny stuttered.

"Do that for another two hours and you might be we I am right about now." Ron told her.

Everyone had stopped what there doing to look a Ron.

"It's puts that whole pillow thing in perspective right Gin." Harry said.

"Now how do you fit into this whole thing?" Hermione asked.

"Lavender says she and Susan what me to be involved. But if I'm not comfortable with it, it don't have to do it. So it's all up to me."

"She is so brave. I miss her." Luna said. Everyone glared at her.

"So what does she mean by involved?" Ginny asked.

"Presumably the whole part of your job is done." Harry laughed.

"And the most enjoyable." Chortled Neville. Ron glared at him.

Neville turned to Luna, "Luna say something."

"Anyway they want me to go do to this sonogram with them tomorrow." He told them, "Remember when life was simpler and she was just a lesbian." Ron mumbled.

"Ahh, those where the days." Harry nodded his head.

"So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea. No matter what I do I'm still going to be a father." He said softly.

There was a clatter of someone cutting against a plate. They all turned around to see Neville digging into the lasagna. He looked up midway of eating, noticing there stares.

"Well this is still ruined, right?" he asked taking another bite of the lasagna.

-Few Hours later still at Ginny's Apartment-

Molly and Arthur, Ginny and Ron's parents are both seating to the couch.

"Oh, Hannah Loewes' daughter is going to call you." Molly tells Ginny.

Ginny and Ron are serving them food. Molly takes a nibble out of the appetizer looking at it with disgust.

"What's this curry thing?" she sets it down.

"Curry" Ginny replies

"Mmmm." Molly says tight lipped. Ginny looks at her. Ron looks at his sister's face and quickly improvises.

He grabs one of the appetizers, "I think there good." He stuffs one in his mouth.

"You remember the Loewes', the big one had a thing for you." Ron's dad says.

"They all had a thing for him." Molly laughs.

"I'm sorry but why is this girl going to call me." Ginny asked annoyed.

"Oh well she's graduating, and she wants to be this thing in cooking, food. I don't know. But anyway I told her you have a restaurant-" Molly turned to look at her.

"No Mum, I don't have a restaurant I work at one." Ginny huffed.

"Well they don't have to know that." She turns to fluff the pillow. Ginny looks and her with annoyance.

"Ron, can you come over here to help me with the spaghetti." Ginny says through her teeth.

Ron gets up to go to the kitchen.

"Oh, we're having spaghetti. That's… easy." Molly takes a swing at her wine.

"Actually we were going to have lasagna." Ginny explained.

"Oh I love lasagna." Arthur says.

"Well we're not having it." Ginny says sharply. They both turn to her.

"Well why did you bring it up?" Molly says.

Ron looks at Ginny but she holds her hand up. "Look I know this is going to sound selfish but were you planning to bring up the whole baby/lesbian thing?" She asks him. He sighs, "'cause I thing it will take a little bit of heat off of me.

-Later at Dinner-

"What that Hermione did to her life… We ran into her parents at the club and they were not happy." Molly explains

"And don't even get started on how much money they spent on the wedding. But 40,000 Euros is a lot of money." Arthur adds in.

"We at least she had a chance to leave a man at the alter." Molly sighs. Ginny looks up at her, then smiles at pointedly looks at Ron.

"What's that supposed to mean." Ginny says putting her fork down roughly.

"Nothing, it a expression." Molly says innocently.

"No it's not." Ginny puts out.

"Don't listen to your mother. You've always been independent," Ginny smiled, "Even when you were small and chubby, you were just fine." Ginny grimaced.

-20 Minutes Later-

Arthur was still going on. "Look there is people like Ron who need to shoot for the stars. With his museum and papers being published. And there are some who like to stay where they are. I'm telling you these are the people that don't get cancer." He points his finger to Ginny.

"So people are content on how they are. Like cows." Ginny sighs.

"Cows, really Dad." Ron says defending Ginny.

"What she knows I like cows." He responds back.

-15 Minutes Later-

"Then I read about these women trying to have it all and I thank god that are little Ginervra doesn't seem to have that problem." Arthur ended.

"Thank you Daddy." Ginny said quickly. Her hand going through her hair.

"So Ron what's going on with you?" Ginny looks at her brother her elbow on his hand pushing it down. "Any news, no little scandal to tell the family?" Pushing harder on his hand.

"Okay." He removes his hand. He stands up and clears his throat and turns to his parents.

"Look I have something to tell you. I know you are wondering what happened between Lavender and me, so here it is. Lavender is a lesbian; she is living with a woman named Susan. She is pregnant with my baby. Then she a Susan plan to raise the baby together."

They both stare at him wide eyed then Molly turns to Ginny. "And you knew about this?" Ginny sighs and puts her head down.

-Next Day and the Three Broomsticks-

"Your folks are really that bad?" Neville asks Ginny and Ron who are laying on the couch.

"Well this people are pros. They know what there doing, they take there time, they get the job done." Ron pointes out.

"I know people say they can't change your parents but I want yours." She points at Ron.

He smiles gets up and kisses her on the forehead, "Must pee." He heads for the bathroom.

"Wow it's worse when you're a twin." Luna says

"You have a twin." Hermione asks cleaning the floors.

"Oh yay but we don't talk. She's like this high power career type." Luna responds.

"What does she do?" Harry asks from where he is sitting.

"She's a waitress."

"Identical?" Neville asks.

"People say we look alike, but I don't see it."

"Okay people I have to clean up know." Hermione says as she pushes Harry of the seat and goes to clean the table.

"Harry you're the only child right?" Ginny asks standing up, "So you didn't have any of this."

"Well no I had an imaginary friend… that my parents preferred." He tells her.

They all walk out of the broomsticks leaving Hermione who is still cleaning.

Ron steps out of the bathroom and looks around the Broomsticks seeing it's empty.

"How long was I in there?" He asks Hermione.

She smiles, "I'm just cleaning up."

"Well you need any help?"

"Okay sure." She hands him the broom and goes to sit down on the couch.

"Anyways, you nervous about Viktor tomorrow?" He asks her.

"Well a little… a lot. You got any advice." She looks up, " For someone who has recently been dumped."

"Well you don't want to use the word dumped. He will probably look like a broken man. So don't try to look to terrific." He pauses, "Or I'll go down there to give Viktor the ring. And you can go with Lavender and Susan to the OBGy…uh"

"Oh that's right you got Lavender tomorrow." She sighs, "When did it get so complicated? Remember when we were in high school together?" He looks up and smiles.

"Didn't you think you'd met someone fall in love. And that would be it?" She asks.

Ron just stares at her for awhile. "Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yay, I'm still here."

"Well I never thought I would be here." She says sitting back in the couch.

Ron's hand is on the back of the couch and Hermione lays her hand on his hand. Ron looks up.

"Me neither." He says quickly. Ron tries to get a chair to sit on while Hermione is still on his hand not wanting to lose her.

-At the doctor's office-

All around the room there were pictures of the various stages of pregnancy. Lavender was sitting there bored. The door opened and Ron rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up at work. There is this big dinosaur thing… anyway." He hugged Lavender, just as Susan, Lavender's partner came inside the room.

"Hi." She said quietly. As Ron looked at her.

"Ron you remember Susan." Lavender said

"How could I forget?"

"Ron." She walked up to Ron a shook his hand.

"Good shake, good shake." He mumbled as she let go, "So were just waiting for doctor-"

"Oberman." Lavender responded.

"Okay were waiting for doctor Oberman, and is he-"

"She." Susan interrupted.

"She, of course she. She familiar with are um… special…situation?" he asked.

"Yes, and she is very supportive."

"Aww that's great." Ron laughed awkwardly.

Susan went over to hand Lavender a drink, but Ron grabbed it thinking it was his. Then he notice and gave it to Lavender.

Susan went to sit in a chair. As Ron was there looking around uncomfortable. Then he noticing the doctor tool and picked one up. It looked like a duck as he motioned it.

"Quack, Quack." He said. Susan and Lavender looked at him.

Lavender smiled then said, "Ron that opens my cervix. Ron immediately dropped it down and stepped away, then shoved his hands in his pocket.

-At Dentist Office -

Hermione hesitantly opens the door. Viktor is there working on a little boy's teeth.

"Come on in." He says turning to his patient.

"Are you sure." She asks looking at him.

"Yay, Bobby is going to be here for hours." The little boys looks at him with wide eyes, "So how you doing?"

"I'm… I'm okay." She stutters.

"I'm great." He responds. The intercom is heard. _"Dr. Krum a boy is gagging."_

"Be back in a second." He leaves the room.

The little boy is looking back and forth at her.

"I dumped him." Hermione points to the door.

"Yay, okay." The boy mumbled

-At Doctors Office-

There are models of the growing baby stages. Ron goes over to touch the baby and it falls. /he grabs it and places it back on it's stand.

"So how is this all going to work?" Ron says embarrassed about earlier.

"Well the bay grows inside a special place inside the mommy-" Susan said mockingly

"Thank you. I mean how is this going to work?" He points at the three of them, "You know when important decisions have to be made?

"Give me a for instance." Lavender asked.

"Okay let's say the baby's name."

"Marlin if it's a boy and Minnie if it's a girl." Lavender responded.

Ron looked at her, "As in mouse?"

"No, as in my grandmother."

"Well it's just that when you say Minnie you say Mouse. How about Julia?"

"Julia." Lavender said pondering it over.

"But we agreed on Minnie." Susan said.

"That's funny. We agreed that we would spend are whole live together, but as you see things change." Ron pointed at Lavender.

"So is Julia on the table?" Ron asked Lavender.

-At Dentist Office-

Hermione is using the chair's light to fix her makeup. Viktor walks in.

"So what have you been up to?" he asks continues his job on the boy.

"Nothing much. I got a job." She said hopeful.

"Oh that's great." He responded quickly getting up to get another tool.

"Um why are you so tan?" Hermione asks looking closer at his face.

"I went to America." he said quietly.

"Oh, you went to our honeymoon alone?" she put her hand to her chest.

"No," Hermione stared at him, "I went with um… well this may hurt," The little boy pointed at himself. "No, not you. Um I went with Padma."

"Padma?" Hermione looked shocked, "My maid of honor, Padma?

The little boy just rolled his eyes.

"Yay, well we're kinda going out." He said

"Well, um… you got lenses. But I thought you hate sticking your finger into your eyes."

"Not for her." He said his head somewhere else. Hermione turns away still shocked.

"Listen I really want to thank you."

Hermione sighed, "Okay." She said sarcastically.

"About a month ago I wanted to hurt you, like I never wanted to hurt anyone in my life, and I'm an orthodontist." He came out holding up his sickle. Hermione just nodded her head.

"I mean I thought we were happy," he shrugged, "We weren't happy." He walked back to the boy. Hermione just stood there frowning.

"But with Padma, now I'm happy." He sat down, giving her a hard look, "Spit." He ordered.

"What?" Hermione opened her eyes.

"Me" The little boy said pointing to him self.

Hermione ran her hand through her hair. "Anyway," she turned to shuffle through her purse, "I guess this belongs to you, or hey maybe one day it will belong to Padma." She pulled out the ring.

"Oh I don't think she stand for that." He said, Hermione just laughed, coughing.

"But I liked. It was a nice ring. Thank you for giving it to me." She put it in his hand.

"Thank you for giving it back." They stared at each other.

"Umm hello," a muffled voice came from the little boy.

Hermione waved goodbye.

- At Doctor's Office -

"Oh, no what's wrong with Helen." Susan yelled.

"Helen Weasley." Ron just stared at her giving her a pointed look, "Ya right."

They both turned to see Lavender.

"It's not going to be Helen Weasley." She said, sipping her juice.

"Thank you." Ron waved his hand in front of Susan.

"No I mean it's not going to be Helen _Weasley." _ Lavender said quietly.

"It's not going to be Weasley?" Ron frowned. "So what it's going to be Helen Brown?"

"No actually it would be Helen Brown-Bones."

Ron gave her a '_are you out of your mind' _look."

"Wait, why is Susan in this?"

"It's my baby too." She counter reacted.

"Wait, umm I don't remember you giving any sperm." Ron raised his arms.

"Would you to stop fighting." Lavender got up.

"Hey I think I should get a part of this, there is a part of me in there." He pointed to Lavenders stomach.

"Wait are you suggesting Helen Brown-Bones-Weasley. Because I think that calls for child abuse."

"No I was suggesting Helen Weasley-Brown-Bones."

"You see what he is doing." Susan yelled, "He knows no one is going to say all those names so they will just say Weasley. He just wants it to be his way."

"My way? My way. Out of all the way I imagined this way to be, this was not it. This is too hard, I can't." Ron said pointing to all of them.

Just then the nurse walked in. "How are we today, a little nausea?" asking Lavender.

"A little." They all said.

Ron turned to leave. "You know I don't think I could be in this situation." He opened the door, when he heard the beating coming from the Sonogram. He turned back around to look at the screen.

There it was on the screen, the little picture of a baby. They all leaned it to get a better look.

- Ginny's Apartment -

Ron was showing every on the footage of the sonogram, that he had recorded.

"Well isn't that amazing" he looked at the TV , holding a arm around the TV set.

Harry and Neville were sitting on a table right across from it. They put there heads closer, squinting there eyes.

"What are we supposed to be seeing here?" Neville asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's about to attack the enterprise." Harry pointed at the screen.

"You know, if you tilt your head, it kinda looks like a old potato." Luna said dreamily.

"Then don't do that." Ron snapped.

Ron raced over to were Ginny was. He put her hands on her shoulder. "Are you welling up?"

"No," Ginny said cracking a smile.

"You're going to be an aunt."

Ginny squealed, giving Ron a big hug.

Everybody turned when the heard Hermione speaking into the phone.

"Hey Padma, it's me Hermione. No Viktor told me everything. No it's fine. Really. I hope you're happy. And hey you know if you get married and have kids, well then I wish they have his hair line and your old nose." Hermione rushed out slamming the phone on the receiver.

Hermione smiled, skipping. "I understand it was a cheap shot, but I fell so much better now!"

S**o I understand that it has been a while, but I found this and wanted to post it up. I don't know if I will continue with this story or not. I don't think a lot of people were very interested in this story. **


End file.
